Family Affairs
by The 10th Doctor's Rose
Summary: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, but I own the Liars' kids.


Family Affairs

Chapter One: The DiLaurentis' Backgrounds

**Summary:** It's been years since the girls got rid of 'A' and were able to move on with their lives. Now, all the girls are happily married and have multiple kids each (Spencer and Emily both have 11, Hanna has 10 and Aria has 9). The girls haven't seen each other in some time, due to them all moving, but soon, they will all be back in Rosewood and so will their families.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pretty Little Liars.

The DiLaurentis' are not what you would call a "normal" family. Actually, they are anything but normal. Because, come on, what normal family would be able to handle having 9 kids? Of course, there are the 3 families that have 10, 11, and 11 kids, but their families aren't "normal" either. But anyway, back to the DiLaurentis'. First off, you have the parents: Jason DiLaurentis, 36, a stay at home dad, and his wife, Aria Montgomery-DiLaurentis, 31, a high school English teacher. Now, they have a set of triplets (Aaron, Ariel and Adam) who are 18; and then six individual births (Irena, Justin, Nancy, Oliver, Rebecca and Shawn) who are 17, 16, 15, 14, 13 and 12, respectively. Yes, Aria was pregnant once a year for 6 years, but she was content with having a big family. Now, each of the kids has a special gift that kinda defines who they are.

With Aaron, he is the high school's star drama student. All throughout his first three years of high school, Aaron constantly shined in all of the school's performances. Even if he didn't get the lead role, for whatever reason there was, Aaron always shined through. He always gave 100% into learning his lines, practicing his blocking, and working on his projection. Once Aaron would have his lines, blocking and projection down, he would spend time with some of the other students and help them with whatever they needed help with. And it wasn't just the other students who were actors in the performance; no, Aaron would also help the tech team with lighting and other things like that.

On to Ariel. Now, Ariel loves her namesake. Yes, Ariel is named after the Little Mermaid, but she doesn't care. She loves the classic Disney movies, and she couldn't be happier that her parents named her after a Disney Princess. So, naturally, like her namesake, Ariel loves to swim and sing. And although she is not on the swim team, Ariel is a member of the high school's choir. On the weekends, she does swim laps in her family's pool in their backyard, but other than that, she doesn't swim for the school's team. Ariel is constantly taking vocal lessons to improve her voice, and she has been doing so since she was 5 years old; back then, she did it to annoy her brothers, but as she grew up, she really started to love it, and continued to sing because she wanted to.

Now for Adam; named for a Disney Prince (the Beast, from Beauty and the Beast, his real name is Prince Adam), Adam can be very ill-tempered at times. Like his mother, who has definitely gone off the handle with her temper, Adam has gotten into some trouble with his actions, but once he gets to know someone, he is very easy to be around. There have been numerous times where he has driven a girl away from him, due to his temper, but he does secretly hope that there will soon be a girl in his life that will break through his temper-built wall and really teach him how to love and be loved by someone outside of his family.

Irena is the dancer of the family. She has been taking different types of dance classes since she was 4 and she doesn't plan on stopping any time soon. Her favorite types of dance are definitely Ballroom and Latin, but she is just as good at the other kinds as she is at those two. Numerous times since she was 4, Irena has dragged her older brother Adam to her dance rehearsals and all but forces him to dance with her for practice. She mostly tells people that she is doing this because she wants to dance with someone that she knows and trusts, but in reality, she is doing all of this to try and break away some of her brother's wall and actually be able to impress the girl that will eventually be "the one" for him.

What is there to say about Justin? Mainly, he is the quiet, bookish type that keeps to himself mostly, but in the most unusual times will open up his mouth and let a waterfall of knowledge come out, stunning everyone around him. When he is at home, Justin spends most of his time locked in his room, hidden away from view in a "secret room" concealed by a bookcase, reading about this or that. He usually uses his knowledge to get his brothers Adam and Oliver out of trouble when they mess something up with a girl, but other than that, he is an outstanding student, and hopes to one day change the world with the knowledge that he has gathered in his head.

Now there's Nancy. She is definitely the one in the family that has the best fashion sense. While most would look at her clothes and think that she spent a fortune on them, Nancy holds a secret: she got the least expensive clothes that she could find, and after looking at some of the higher end style clothes, went home and did a similar design on her own clothes, while hiding her own little symbol in the embroidering. Not only that, but when someone in her family needs advice on what to wear to any type of occasion, Nancy is the one that they go to.

Oliver is the typical trouble maker. Always needing to act out in some way, Oliver all but has his name written on a chair in the principal's office. More times than not, Oliver will cause trouble while trying to impress a girl… which usually doesn't end well for him. Now, most of the times that Oliver acts out, he makes sure his mother or siblings aren't around, due to them all disapproving of his antics, but with as much of a crowd that watches him when he acts out, he knows that his family will find out in a matter of minutes from one of the people around him… and until they confront him about it, he doesn't care.

Rebecca is definitely the artist of the family. She takes after her maternal grandmother and her mother, with her main focus being on painting like her grandmother. Like her brother Justin, Rebecca is quite most of the time and keeps to herself, but is always there when a friend or family member needs a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen. Along with being an artist, Rebecca likes to be her own person, and doesn't really care what other people think of her. When most people look at Rebecca around the DiLaurentis' small home town, they say she is pretty much a spitting image of her mom, which is something that both Rebecca and Aria take pride in.

Now, with the youngest DiLaurentis: Shawn. Like his sister Rebecca, Shawn takes after his mother. He is an extremely talented writer. Ever since Shawn was 7, he has been working on finding and perfecting his style of writing. Mostly, Shawn likes to write mysteries; and his small collection of stories range from romantic mysteries to comedic mysteries to tragic mysteries. And while his teachers and family are all immensely proud of him, Shawn has yet to make his work known to anyone else in Rosewood, and doesn't plan to make it known until after her graduates high school.


End file.
